


Anatomy of a Hybrid

by maccabird_23



Series: Anatomy of a Hybrid [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - D/W/E Hybrids, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, M/M, Magical Hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maccabird_23/pseuds/maccabird_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professional sports were chock-full of wolf and dragon hybrids; littered with adept humans but lean on the fairer hybrid. Most elves stayed to the more delicate athletics. Ballet and figure skating being the few sports they excelled at. Elves definitely didn’t play hockey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy of a Hybrid

 

Elves were the dumbest creatures ever known to man or hybrid. Jonny could attest to just how ridiculous they were. He had grown up in a den of dragons, honing the skills of his kin. Dragons’ scaled flesh and keen eyesight making it easy from a young age to the play rougher games without injury.    

 

Wolf packs were similar and Toews distinctly remembered the first time being checked by a wolf. Unlike humans or other dragons the brunt of wolves, their chests like Kevlar coming down hard on his side had him gasping back pain on the ice. 

 

Elves were something altogether different. They were agile, fast and strong like any hybrid creature but they didn’t have the speed or agility of dragons. Neither did they have the strength of wolves. What separated elves from the rest was their beauty. Being a fairy hybrid, the allure of elves was almost magnetic. Pulsing from their core and radiating like moonbeams or fireworks.

 

Professional sports were chock-full of wolf and dragon hybrids; littered with adept humans but lean on the fairer hybrid. Most elves stayed to the more delicate athletics. Ballet and figure skating being the few sports they excelled at. Elves definitely didn’t play hockey.

 

That’s what made Patrick Kane a conundrum. He was an annoyingly stunning, ethereal conundrum. The first time Jonny saw Patrick he was thirteen, moseying into the locker room in a sweater and beanie hung low over his ears and curls.  

 

Physically small and almost unassuming but there was something about him that kept Jonny’s eyes tracking his slender form. His new teammates seemed to be unaffected but there was a tangible change in the room from the moment he walked in.  He remembered that most of them had been playing together for months but there were little tells that Jonny zeroed in on.

 

Smithy, a defenseman and six foot wolf of fifteen was all perked ears and raised hackles.  The light trail of hair along his back raised ever slightly. Jonesy, a human goalie was shifting uneasily on the bench, fingers drumming against his thighs as he tried and failed not to look over at the smaller boy. Other dragons were the hardest to read, bodies not giving easily to any form of emotion.

 

On impulse Jonny stuck the tip of his forked tongue out, tasting the chemical composition of the room. Adrenaline, testosterone and endorphins were laden but there was a mute taste of arousal seeping through the air.

 

Whatever part of his lizard brain compelled him next he wasn’t sure but he let out a hiss and it didn’t go unnoticed. Within seconds the boy was at his side and Jonny tried his best not to flinch, the shorter boy nearly soundless in his approach.

 

“It’s not nice to stare, you know.” Blue eyes met his and he slowly blinked down, with one pair of eyelids and then the other. Adjusting his neck to the height difference.  “I thought dragons were more subtle about the whole tasting and hissing?” Waving at his own face as he stuck out his tongue.

 

Jonny didn’t respond, freezing for a beat. A mechanism he learned when he was young. To stand completely still when threatened or confused and wait for the other to strike first.

 

The other boy struck first. Making an exasperated squeak before he yanked off his beanie. Blond curls flying and bouncing before slowly falling over the long curve of pointy ears. Jonny must have hissed again, causing the blond to laugh, his lips turning icy blue before giving way to frostbite red.

 

Jonny knew it was just a trick but he still shivered, feeling the cold like he was out on the ice. “You’re an elf?” It wasn’t his brightest moment but Jonny preferred to be apt than witty. Saying it out loud seemed to break the stalemate and the room at large relaxed as a few of their teammates laughed at Jon’s expense.

 

“Is that gonna be a problem?” The blond elf unzipped his hoodie and Jonny’s eyes followed the column of exposed throat. It was littered with bluish-green scales like freckles, sloping into the curve of his collarbone.

 

Responses bubbled in his head but he tamped each down as he met questioning eyes.  “No problem here, Tinker Bell.” Jon chirped, hoping it covered up his blatant lying.

 

Jon had learned many things about elves in his thirteen years and none of those things included loudmouths who played hockey. Patrick Kane was determined to break all of those well-formed notions like a sledgehammer to glass.

 

Jonathan Toews was eighteen when he won gold at the WJC. He had known Patrick from his peripherals for five years at that point. But nothing prepared him to see the glimmer of jade-streaked tears as they ran down the blonde’s face. 

 

His hand was solid ice when he shook it at the end of the game.  On impulse he blasted dragon’s fire from the tips of his fingers, letting it circle Kane’s wrist. He felt as the ice melted, giving way to the soft hands that could deke through defensemen and forwards without breaking a sweat.

 

It wasn’t his best idea and Patrick snatched his hand back like he’d been burned. There was a good possibility that he had been but Jonny hadn’t thought it through. A reaction he usually had when in such close proximity to the elf and he shook his head as he went to collect his medal.

 

Five years might have passed but there was still a part of his lizard brain that reacted like that thirteen-year-old boy. Acting on instinct instead of wits. The thing was - Jonny had changed. Puberty being good for his hockey skills, as his body built strong and thick like chainmail.  

 

Other attributes of his growing body made him blush with burning heat. Laying in bed, drunk off too much champagne and still wearing his gold medal he let his hand wander against his naked body. Feeling hard scales over muscle leading down to his almost hairless pelvis and groin.

 

He was fourteen when the tiny spikes formed around the base of his dick. They were ribbed and rough but not sharp like other hybrids and humans believed. He had seen them taking an eyeful in the locker room. Chirping him once they noticed the change. Telling him how he was going to get someone stuck on his spikes the next time he tried to get laid.

 

It was kind of the whole point of dragons having spikes but it was still mortifying to be called out on his basic anatomy. It was part of being a hockey player and playing with tons of boys whose bodies were slowly transforming. Wolves had hard, furry knots, humans had a mess of pubic hair covered in hormones and elves had…

 

Jonny stroked himself, thinking about every dirty thing passed around the locker room about elves. Sex education about other hybrids was almost none-existent in schools. Facts and myths about the fairer hybrid growing raunchier as their hormones grew.

 

They said that almost all elves were hermaphrodites. They were the hybrid of fairies and the tiny creatures didn’t have just one sex. They’d fuck each other, producing saccharine-sticky secretion, getting stuck inside each other before both leaving pregnant.  

 

They said that if you fucked an elf you could be stuck inside of them for hours. Their scales transforming to feathers then fur and back again. Their internal temperature changing around your cock as the time passed. First becoming ice-cold and slowly shifting to flaming hot.

 

They said it was like taking the magical mushrooms that the fairies made. It was both the best and worst thing that could ever happen to you. Jonny took a tight hold around his spikes, not wanting to come as bright blue eyes flashed behind his lids.

 

Kaner had always used a separate shower. Only ever being as naked as his underwear and gear allowed. He wondered if Patrick’s scales were scattered anywhere else. If they littered his chest, stomach and thighs like they did his throat?

 

He thought back to the first time he met the blond elf. Remembered how his lips turned to ice when he laughed. Conjuring images in his head of those lips wrapped around his dick. Questioning if Kane would torture him and keep him on edge? Keep him guessing if the next slide of his mouth over his shaft would be wet and warm or cold as ice.    

 

He came with Patrick’s eyes staring back at him but when he opened his own he was alone. Mostly alone, with his room mate fast asleep in the next bed. There was cum quickly cooling on his hand and stomach. A quiet laugh tickling in the back of his head and he had to wonder if Patrick had seen that. Somehow knew with his elven senses that two floors down there was a dragon coming to thoughts of him.

 

Jonathan was nineteen when he officially became a Blackhawk rookie and started living in Seabrook’s guest room. Seabs was a defensemen and built like a house like most wolves. He was also overprotective and slept in late like most wolves.

 

Patrick had become the fifth elf to be drafted into the NHL, behind the Staals, Jeff Carter and Carey Price. He was the first elf hybrid to be drafted first overall and it was definitely something he didn’t shut up about.

 

“Its not everyday that someone makes history but you wouldn’t understand.” Kane slurred, placing a hand on Jonny’s thigh to keep his balance as he sat up on the bed. It was amazingly easy to get an elf drunk but Jon wasn’t too far behind and Seabs stolen vodka was almost gone between the two of them.

 

Jonny concentrated on Pat’s fingers, watching as they turned blue, to frostbite red and back again. Not so long ago it made him nervous to be this close to Patrick and his Technicolor skin but now the rhythmic change was soothing. He concentrated on it, hoping the room would stop spinning around him.

 

After catching his bearings he rolled his eyes, blinking rapidly with both eyelids as he sat up with Kaner. “I know Peaks. I’m a basic, hockey playing dragon and you’re a manic pixie, dream boy, whose gonna change this game.”

 

The comment earned him a frozen thigh but instead of complaining he grabbed Patrick by the neck and gave him a solid burn. It earned him a yelp and a mouth full of profanities.  

 

They fell back down on the bed, throwing uncoordinated kicks and punches at each other. Most of them hitting the bed and Jonny elected to stay very still instead. His head was too fuzzy and confused for him to want to do much else. Patrick’s head landed somewhere on his chest and he didn’t mind much. His eyes tracking each blond curl as it moved on its own accord.

 

Jonny slipped the tip of his forked tongue out, making sure that Seabs was still out. His hearing was for shit like most dragons but at least he could taste people and their distinct scents.

 

“Stop tasting me.” The sullen words rumbled from his chest and Jonny laughed, earning him a frostbitten nipple. He screeched, smacking at the offending blond head. It hurt but there was a part of Jonny’s lizard brain that liked the icy touch. “Erik Johnson said that when a dragon is scenting someone they either plan to eat them or fuck them.”

 

Jonny paused for a beat, letting the words sink in before laughing even harder. “Johnson’s human and doesn’t know the difference between a wolf’s knot and a dragon’s spikes.” 

 

Patrick sat back up, leaning against the headboard. Jonny followed suit, sitting across from the blond elf. There was a mix of emotions playing across Kaner’s face, turning his cheeks blue, green and finally red. He was blushing. “So it true? Dragons have spikes down there?”

 

Jon rolled his shoulders, remembering when he touched that ribbed flesh below his cock while thinking about Patrick. “Its not like barbed wire or anything. Its rough but they’re more like bumps and they’re only at the base.”

 

He watched Kaner’s face as he took in the information. His lips turning a deep red with bursts of gold and blue, like fire. Then it was his turn. He had to ask before he lost his courage. “Is it true that elves have both? That they get wet and its like syrup? That they get stuck together for hours?”

 

Patrick’s fire-like blush spread from his lips to his chest and shoulder. His blue scales glowing like embers. “It’s not exactly like that. Some elves are boys, some are girls and others are both. And when they get wet its really sticky but the rest is crap. It doesn’t taste like sugar and we only get stuck together for a few minutes.” 

 

Jonny was glad that elves couldn’t scent their surrounding, taste the pheromones thick in the air. The composition of his and Kaner’s arousal was heady and he took it in with every breath. The lizard part of Jonny’s brain tasting Patrick’s scent and finally taking over. “And which one are you?”

 

Patrick didn’t respond, instead taking his own hand and sliding it between boxers and skin. Jonny’s eyes followed, watching dark blond curls peek out and caress Pat’s wrist.  He moved his hand lower, digits playing between his thighs. Jon couldn’t help but rub at his own growing erection, spikes filling with blood as he watched Kaner’s hand.

 

Then Pat was moving across the bed, mere breaths away from Jonny. Patrick’s hand moving closer until his fingers were touching Jon’s lips and chin. He could feel the slight dampness of his digits. They were sticky wet and on instinct he opened his mouth, forked tongue snaking out to taste.  

 

Jonny’s senses were instantly filled with Patrick. He was earthy and sweet as honey; mixed with something cold and bitter like mint tingling at the back of his tongue. In that moment Jon wished he could consume Patrick whole and meeting blue eyes he could see his own desires reflected.

 

“Does that answer your question?” Pat’s eyes were twinkling, flames playing against icicles. Jonny grabbed at Patrick’s wrists, laying his hand flat against the bed. Pushing the elf horizontal before pressing his body flush against the other.

 

“Not yet.” There was so much of Patrick he needed to explore. Biting at red lips he let a pulse of flames lick at the inside of Pat’s mouth. He deepened the kiss, letting his forked tongue play against Patrick’s icy one. It was wet and messy but Jonny needed more. The lizard part of his brain needed to taste every bit of his blond elf.

 

 


End file.
